


All For Her

by Twinchy



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, first person POV, tag to 1.07 - 'Blah Blah Woof Woof'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge Response February on <a href="http://www.raisinghellions.com/fiction/index.php">Raising Hell</a>, Stocking Stuffer: “Well, what’s in it for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Her

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : The _Dark Angel_ show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders.  
>  The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

I am doing this for her, for my little sister. She has her own life now – away from Manticore. They all have… except for me, perhaps. I am still looking out for them, and keeping her safe right now is worth more than my freedom. 

‘Well, what’s in it for me?’ The thought occurs unbidden when the cuffs close tightly around my wrists.

It’s my job, I remind myself. Again and again. I am doing this for my little sister, and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her – for any of them. But I won’t go back.

Whatever it takes!

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
